Pacifica's nightmare
by Dipifica Writer
Summary: Pacifica's teen years have been hell for her especially now since she is being forced to marry someone she has no interest in at all. However, she's forced to live this nightmare as her parents were the ones that made it this way for her. Rated M for: Violence, abuse, language, and suicidal actions. This is a dark fanfic so if any of this bothers anyone please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone. I've been getting requests for a (dark) Pacifica Fanfic and I will honor your requests but it will have Dipifica in it. Pacifica will be the leading roll but keep in mind my favorite ship will happen Hahahahaha. Enjoy. RATED M 18 and older.**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Dark tragic themes, language, violence, and suicidal actions. If ANY of this bothers you please don't read. If you do read be advised I don't condone what I'm about to write but I hope it's worth reading.**

 **Pacifica's Nightmare**

 **Chapter 1…awaken.**

 _SLAP!_

The slap came harder than Pacifica would have anticipated since this all began…

"How could you disrespect the family name like this!? I thought I raised you better than to be an ungrateful bitch under my roof!" Preston shouted as he slapped Pacifica again in her room while her mother was smoking a cigarette in the door way.

"D-Daddy! I-I don't want to. He's mean and hurts me! I don't want to marry a guy like that! I want Dipper!" Pacifica shouted but was now met with a punch across her face.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK OF THAT DAMN PEASENT'S NAME IN MY HOUSE!" Preston shouted as his daughter was now spitting blood.

Never in Pacifica's 16 years of life had she felt a hit so hard and from her father no less. She been slapped before but this was the first time she was ever punched. It wasn't something she was a fan of as she felt one of her back teeth had fallen out from the blow. Pacifica's mother was no better when it came to the abuse but she didn't hit as hard as her father did.

"Because of that boy. Young Jeffery Alan is in the hospital and due to the lack of law enforcement in this town and of witnesses coming forward, that filthy Pines boy isn't behind bars!" Priscilla Northwest spat.

"I have no choice! From this day forward and until I see fit...you are not to leave this room. You will honor the Northwest name and forget about that boy or your life will be a living hell young lady!" Preston shouted.

"I'm already living in hell." Pacifica said under her breath but Preston still heard it and shoved his daughter onto the floor hard.

"Tutors and food will come daily until I say otherwise. Your cell phone has been disconnected from our family plan and there will be no outside contact. You will learn your place and hopefully by some fucking miracle, you will be a Northwest again." Preston said as he took his leave and his wife followed locking the door behind them.

Pacifica just got up crying her eyes out of what just happened. How she was tormented by her parents and their suiter that they planned on marrying her off to. She hated that she couldn't see Dipper after he saved her from what could have been the last day of her life…But most of all… She hated living this nightmare that never seemed to end…

 **Three days earlier…**

Pacifica was walking the halls of Gravity Falls High School and knew in three days' time, the prom was about to start. Normally she wouldn't mind since she loved dances but her parents insisted she be with Jeffery Alan. Mainly because he's the second richest child of his family in Gravity Falls but also Pacifica's parents don't want her to be with anyone else.

"Well hello Pacifica my dear." Jeffery said as he walked up with her in the hallway to Pacifica's locker.

"What do you want Jeffery, I'm going to be late for class." Pacifica said in discomfort of his company.

"I just want you to know you look lovely in that tank top of yours even if it was so last year. I can't wait for prom and…afterwards." Jeffery said as he tried sliding his hand down Pacifica's back and almost touching her rear end. However, she quickly swatted him away.

"Jeffery! Quit it! I thought I told you I don't like you like that so keep your damn hands to yourself!" Pacifica shouted as other students were noticing but she didn't care.

"Oh stop Northwest. I'm only teasing you but I do hope you come to be more comfortable with me since we are to be betrothed." Jeffery said with a smug smile.

"I'm not marrying you and I don't care what our parents say. I'm not interested you and never will!" Pacifica spat until Jeffery put a hand on Pacifica's shoulder.

"It would be in your best interest to be interested in marrying me Pacifica! Once my family is married into the Northwest family, our profits and business ventures will benefit our futures together and…our children's future." Jeffery said as he snaked his hand from Pacifica's shoulder to her breast in lust and Pacifica slapped him and everyone around began to gossip.

Jeffery noticed the whispers and decided to straighten himself up before people start getting the wrong idea about him even if he was in the wrong. He then cleared his throat and spoke again to Pacifica but this time in a more serious tone as he stared at her dead in the eye…

"Careful Pacifica. You are on thin ice one more of those and I will show you who truly owns your life. You will be more open to me and my family or suffer the consequences…" Jeffery said as he took his leave.

Pacifica just got her things and hurried to class while wiping away a few tears that hopefully no one saw but someone did…

After school, Pacifica went home in her limo. She was getting bombarded with texts and calls from Jeffery but she was in no mood to even respond back. For two years Jeffery's family had tried to be partners with the Northwest family but were unsuccessful since neither of their family businesses could combine unless through relation and/or marriage. As soon as Pacifica turned sixteen, her mother told Pacifica that she would be married to the Alan's eldest son Jeffery.

Once Pacifica arrived home she immediately saw her mother with a threateningly unpleasant face. Her mother opened the door of the limo and yanked Pacifica by the arm out of the vehicle and up to her eye level…

"Do you care to explain some things to me?" Priscilla demanded.

"What did I do wrong?" Pacifica said in defiance until she was slapped across the face.

"Two damn things Pacifica! One! You got a fucking B minus on Math!? How can you be this stupid!? We treat you to the best tutors this state has to offer and you still fail at local testing? I can't believe I have such an idiot of a daughter that can't even do numbers right! How do expect to run the Northwest name and company if you can't even educate yourself in Math correctly?" Priscilla shouted.

"I don't care about that! I want nothing to do with our family name! Especially since you are trying to marry me to that perverted guy Jeffery!" Pacifica shouted back.

"Speaking of which…This brings me to the second thing I wanted to talk with you about." Priscilla said as she let go of her daughter and crossed her arms expecting a good answer from Pacifica…

"Why is it that I got notified from the Alan family that my daughter publicly slapped her fiancé?" Priscilla demanded.

"Maybe if he would have kept his perverted hands off my breasts then he wouldn't feel my hand against his face!" Pacifica said in anger.

"What are you talking about!? I was told you were being crude towards him saying sexual things about making babies in a public restroom! Once Jeffery refused and told you he was about to call off the marriage, you slapped him!" Priscilla said.

"That's not true!" Pacifica shouted in defense.

"Sound about right to me! I've been hearing the stories Pacifica about you not acting like a real woman towards Jeffery! However, I chosen not to believe in them because there was no way my daughter was a slut…until today." Priscilla said.

"I'M NOT A SLUT YOU BIT-" Pacifica shouted until she was surprised to feel another slap but this time it was harder since it was from her father that came up without her noticing.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest! You do not talk to your mother that way!" Preston shouted as his daughter was on the ground in tears rubbing her face.

"Get inside now and get changed! We are going to the Alan's mansion tonight for dinner and you will say your apologies to young Jeffery for offending him so. If I hear one word of backtalk about it you'll be sorry you were ever born!" Preston shouted as he pointed to the door and Pacifica reluctantly walked inside…

 **An hour later…**

Pacifica and her parents were being driven in the family limousine to the Alan's family manor on the other side of the town. Pacifica was dreading every single second she had to endure heading towards their destination. The only thing she brought with her, along with the most uncomfortable dress she ever worn, was her personal locket. It was a part of her necklace that she wore and she always brought it with her if she needed the strength to deal with something that made her feel the most uncomfortable.

"Pacifica. I've been meaning to ask you for a while now…What's that locket? I assumed it was a gift from Jeffery but he never took credit for giving you it." Priscilla said.

"I…bought it online. I thought it looked nice with my dresses so I only wear it on special occasions." Pacifica said as she lied about the last part but was convincing enough for her mother as she went back to her make up.

Pacifica was glad her mother didn't pursue further on the subject because this locket had a picture of someone inside. The person in the heart shape cut-out photo was boy she's known for four years and has given her the courage to stand up to her parents every time they were trying to control her life. However, Pacifica's parents stepped up their abuse in turn to regain order with their daughter and trying to make her into the woman she was about to become.

With a quick check to see if her parents were not noticing her before she opened the locket, she turned the nob three times and opened the small locket. With a small smile she said the boy's name in her head as a blush was forming on her cheeks…" _Dipper_."

Soon, the Northwest family arrived at the Alan's residence and got out of the limo to walk up to the entrance. Pacifica took in a deep breath ready to get this over with as she was ready to tell another lie for when she was supposed to apologize tonight even if she wasn't at fault. Priscilla then grabbed Pacifica by the arm and whispered in her ear…

"Be on your best behavior tonight! I will not tolerate any attitude from you." Priscilla said and Pacifica just looked away in disgust of her mother.

Pacifica couldn't believe that her parents believed a boy they only met for two years over their own daughter but on the other hand she kinda did believed it because her parents only saw Pacifica as a figure head. Neither of Pacifica's parents truly loved or trusted her since she was able to stand. She never even remembered the last time they even expressed any signs showing they cared about her like a true parent would. However, none of that mattered now as they all entered the mansion doors…

"Preston my friend, welcome." William Alan, head of the Alan family said.

"Will. So nice to see you again." Preston greeted as she shook William's hand.

"Please come in. Dinner is almost ready, tonight we are having lobster tail." William said.

"That sounds lovely, doesn't it Pacifica dear?" Priscilla said as she pinched the back of Pacifica's arm hard for a response out of her.

"Y-yes it does. Thank you for having us." Pacifica forced to say. However, William Alan just looked at Pacifica in disgust but lead the Northwest family in anyway.

The Alan family's dining hall was almost as big as the Northwest's but it didn't matter to Pacifica because she just wanted to get this over with. However, before she had a chance to apologize for something she didn't do, Pacifica was ordered to wait in the dining hall until the adults were done talking about business in the living room.

"This is ridiculous. I wish this was over with…" Pacifica said to herself thinking no one was around…

"Oh but the night is still so young Pacifica." Jeffery said as he came out of the shadows.

" _Great just what I need…"_ Pacifica thought as she was already dreading this evening.

"Jeffery." Pacifica spat as he made his way in front of her then her face was met with a violent slap from Jeffery.

"That's for earlier today. I hope you can understand." Jeffery said with a smug look on his face but Pacifica just glared at him with serious eyes.

"Well I don't. As far as our supposed engagement, I'm going to make sure we never get married. Even if I was forced to attend the marriage, I will still tell the priest no when he asks if I'll be your damn wife!" Pacifica shouted again but was met with another slap. This time though, it knocked off her locket and it hit the floor.

"What's this?" Jeffery said as he picked up the locket.

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT THAT!" Pacifica shouted but was met with a resisting push from Jeffery when she tried to get it back.

"This…This is that Pines boy!" Jeffery angrily said as he turned his focus back at Pacifica who finally snatched it back and clutched it in her hands.

"How dare you cheat on me with that lowlife piece of shit!? I should tell my parents and…" Jeffery shouted until he stopped and after a moment of thought…then he smiled.

"W-What?" Pacifica demanded then she heard him begin to laugh.

"This is actually what I need to make you marry me. If you agree to be my wife and forget about that Pines boy…I'll make sure neither of our parents catch wind of that little trinket." Jeffery threatened.

"W-What makes you think I care?" Pacifica said.

"Well… If you don't agree to my terms… Your family won't be partnered with mine." Jeffery said.

"So? Like I care about your stupid family being partnered with mine." Pacifica said.

"Oh but it gets worse. I can already predict that your life will be a living hell and your parents will not only make sure you don't see the light of day anymore…but neither will your little boy-toy Dipper." Jeffery threatened further.

"L-Leave Dipper out of this!" Pacifica demanded.

"Do as I say and he won't have to suffer from your mistake of not marrying me. Refuse…and the nightmare will only get worse for you." Jeffery said as he took his leave.

Pacifica just stood there with tears in her eyes as she looked at Dipper's photo. She then clutched it and held it to her chest in desperation…

"Dipper…What should I do?" Pacifica whispered as tears poured out even more…

 **Two hours later…**

After Pacifica gave her false apology to the Alan family and they all had their dinner for the evening, the Northwest family finally headed home. Pacifica didn't care about her mother's lectures of being a proper woman in the future as she blocked her out. All Pacifica care about was going to bed and forgetting that this night ever happened.

Once the Northwest family got home, Pacifica made her way to her room and locked her door. Still in her dress, she collapsed on her bed not caring if it got ruined. Tears reforming, Pacifica took out her locket once more. As she looked at his smiling face in the small photo she began to breathe heavily. She wished it wasn't like this. She wished her abusive parents and Jeffery would just disappear and all Pacifica would have to worry about was how she was going to tell Dipper her feelings but that will never happen…

"Why did I have to fall in love with you Dipper?" Pacifica asked as she cried herself to sleep in knowing she would have to try to forget about Dipper Pines…but that was easier said than done.

.

.

.

The next day Pacifica got up for school… Her father was at work trying to run his company in the upstate while her mother was on the phone having Pacifica's prom dress being ordered from overseas. Pacifica wished Jeffery wasn't her prom date. It's bad enough she might have to marry him and she didn't even want that neither. However, Pacifica's parents controlled everything including who she was seeing. If Pacifica had it her way she would have asked Dipper out to the prom regardless of the school gossip that followed.

When Pacifica got to school she saw Dipper at the entrance of the school talking with some of his friends and laughing. His smile warmed Pacifica's heart and made it beat with each breath he made. There was no doubt in her mind that Pacifica admired Dipper since the times she was saved by him twice. Once with her house being haunted and a second time when Bill tried to tear the town along with the world apart.

As Pacifica walked towards the entrance to get inside but also to be near Dipper, she was startled by Jeffery roughly grabbing Pacifica's hand.

"Good morning Pacifica my dear." Jeffery said expecting a response back.

"Morning." Pacifica spat under her breath. Thankfully it was enough for Jeffery as he forcefully escorted her towards the school.

Once Pacifica and Jeffery walked by Dipper, she caught a glance from Dipper as their two eyes met. Even if was split second she wished she could stare at them forever and forget about everything else in her life…

"Good morning Pacifica." Dipper greeted with a heartfelt smile.

"Go-"Pacifica started to say but was jerked away by Jeffery not allowing her to say anything to Dipper Pines of all people.

"Remember Pacifica…" Jeffery whispered with aggravation in his voice.

Once the school bell rung, everyone went to class. Thankfully, Pacifica didn't have any classes with Jeffery except the gym class but that wasn't until another two hours from now.

Pacifica's first class was Math the one she hated except for the one factor of Dipper being in it. However, he was two rows behind her and neither could talk with one another even if she wanted to…

Dipper's pov…

" _Why did that Jeffery guy jerk Pacifica away like that? I get they both are a thing but there was no harm in saying good morning to a fellow classmate. Especially one whom I've known for years_." Dipper thought as he was looking at Pacifica from two rows back.

"Dipper? What's the matter?" Mabel asked next to him in a whisper so neither of the twins could get in trouble in class.

"N-Nothing." Dipper lied as he was actually concerned about Pacifica and what she was going through with Jeffery. He knows it's none of his business but something was telling him something was wrong and he needed to get to the bottom of it.

After class, Dipper saw Pacifica was down the hall at her locker getting her books for her History class. He was about to talk with her until someone pushed him inside the men's restroom. After retaining his focus, Dipper noticed it was Jeffery that pushed him in the restroom.

"Get out." Jeffery said calmly to all the other male students in the restroom and they all did what he said out of fear.

"What do you want Jeffery!?" Dipper demanded.

"You to stay away from Pacifica." Jeffery said.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper said.

"I'm talking about earlier this morning when you were saying good morning to her. I know you two have a thing for each other but that stops right now!" Jeffery said as he jabbed Dipper hard in the gut.

"Y-You bastard! I knew something was wrong about you!" Dipper struggled to say as he grabbed his gut in pain because the air was knocked out of him.

"Understand this boy! (Jeffery grabbing Dipper by the chin to his eye level) You do not speak to Pacifica, you do not look at Pacifica, you do not even fucking think about Pacifica! If I find out you do anything that involves my fiancée, I'll make sure not only you suffer…but she will too and it would be all your FAULT!" Jeffery said as he roughly pushed Dipper's head and it hit against the restroom wall.

Dipper fell unconscious as his unresponsive body laid on the ground. Jeffery took his leave but before he left, he locked the restroom door so no one could get in once he closed it behind him. Dipper's head was slightly bleeding from the blow and from being unconscious it was a bad combination. It wasn't until 5 hours later until the janitor opened the door with his key and discover Dipper on the ground. Dipper was then rushed to the hospital and gossip about his injuries began to spread throughout the whole school since he was last seen with Jeffery…

Pacifica's pov…

Pacifica didn't see Dipper for the rest of the day until she heard the news about him being taken out of the school's restroom by paramedics. She didn't have to hear the gossip to know it was Jeffery. Every fiber in her being hated him before but now this has taken her animosity towards Jeffery in a whole new level.

" _Damn Jeffery for what he's done to Dipper! Dipper didn't even do anything wrong!... I know it's probably because Jeffery felt jealous after seeing my locket of Dipper but this is taking it too far!_ " Pacifica thought to herself in her final class of the day which was Social Studies.

Thinking about Jeffery hurting Dipper like this made Pacifica snap her pencil on accident which made everyone look her way but no one dared asked Pacifica what was the matter because she looked like she was ready to murder someone right about now.

After school Pacifica couldn't find Jeffery anywhere. However, Pacifica did see Mabel sitting on a bench waiting in a deep depression for her great uncle Stanley to pick her up. Mabel wished she could have gone to the hospital with her twin brother but it was too late when she found out about Dipper. The school tried to notify Stanley from the number he left the school but no one answered. So Mabel had no choice but wait for him and let him know about Dipper so they could head to the hospital.

Pacifica didn't even realized that she was hurting more people other than herself or Dipper in all this mess. It's because she had to bring that stupid locket to the dinner at the Alan's residence last night and Jeffery finding out about it. Now Mabel is hurt too and it made Pacifica feel awful inside as she saw Mabel crying her eyes out from afar.

"What a pathetic sight, isn't?" Jeffery said next to Pacifica as she now noticed him beside her.

"…You bastard. How could you do this?" Pacifica said softly but her anger was boundless.

"The more important question is how I could not have? He deserved to be put in his place. Those who challenge my authority will be punished. The weak should know there place and-" Jeffery said until he was slapped with all Pacifica's strength.

"YOU BITCH!" Jeffery said as he was about to backhand Pacifica. However, everyone including teachers and staff members saw him. So Jeffery restrained himself and walked away in anger but wasn't going to let this go.

"P-Pacifica?" Mabel said softly behind Pacifica and she turned to face her.

"Mabel…I-I'm so sorry…about all of this." Pacifica said as she walked away with her own tears.

Pacifica got in her limo and told the driver to go. She didn't want to drag Mabel into her nightmare any further and that went double for Dipper as well. She was about to end it all before it got any worse and she only thought of one way out of it all…

.

.

.

Once Pacifica got home, she didn't even wait for the driver to open the door of the limo as she got out herself and ran inside. Both her mother and her father tried to stop her to scold her about slapping Jeffery again in public but she didn't care as she pushed through to her bedroom doors and locked them behind her. She then pushed her heavy dresser in the door so no one could come in…

Pacifica then turned her attention to her locket…she lifted it up…and slammed it on the ground. It broke apart and Pacifica used the broken half to slice open her vain on her wrist. Blood was pouring out as she was ready to die to save Dipper and his family from her nightmare. She was done with her parents ridicule and abuse, she was done with Jeffery's torment and violent behavior…but most of all…Pacifica was done putting Dipper, her love, in harm's way.

As coldness over-came her body, she saw the photo of Dipper from her locket. Pacifica's blood was on the face of the photo and Pacifica cried. She wished she could have at least told him how she felt…but the time for regrets had past…

The last thing Pacifica saw before she blacked out from loss of blood was her door being busted open and her dresser pushed over. She assumed it was her parents but at least she would have the satisfaction of letting them know that her blood was on their hands and Jeffery's as well…

.

.

.

 **At the Gravity Falls Hospital…**

Dipper awaken from being unconscious and his head was throbbing. He was in the medical room with an I.V. machine attached to him and bandages wrapped around his head. He saw outside of the room his Grunkle Stan arguing something to the doctor but when he turned the other way he saw Mabel asleep on his bedside.

"I'm sorry to make you worry Mabel." Dipper said softly as he lightly petted his sleeping sister's head.

Suddenly, there was a stretcher going past Stan outside of Dipper's room in a hurry. Dipper then noticed in that split second who was on that stretcher…Pacifica.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: What you guys think? I hope it wasn't over the top but if it was too much for you all, I won't continue it. Please let me know in the reviews and thank you for reading…BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone. Thanks for reading the first chapter and I hope you enjoy the next one. Please leave great reviews and be sure to stay tuned because new chapters in my fanfics will be updated really soon. Enjoy.**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Violence, Language, Abuse, and Rape. Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **Chapter 2...pain.**

Dipper saw from his room Pacifica's stretcher being rushed pasted his room and a sense of fear was overwhelming him as he began to think that Jeffery got to Pacifica as well while he was being treated in the hospital. As Dipper began to breathe heavily he accidently woke up Mabel whom was sleeping next to him on the side of the bed.

"Dipper?" Mabel said as she woke up.

"M-Mabel! I think Pacifica got hurt too but she looked like she's in a worse condition than me!" Dipper panicked as he was about to get up to find out more but was stopped by Mabel placing on Dipper's hand. When Dipper turned to Mabel she was shaking her head.

"Dipper… You got to let the doctors handle Pacifica right now. If you go now you might get in the way." Mabel said.

"I know..but…" Dipper said as he turned to his window on his door.

"You actually care about her…don't you?" Mabel asked.

It really didn't occur to Dipper that he does actually care about Pacifica. Sure for a while she had been nothing but a thorn in his side during their first summer in Gravity Falls but all that seemed to lessen with each year they spent living here. At first Dipper thought it was because Pacifica was just getting used to the twins now living in Gravity Falls instead of going back to Piedmont but now Dipper got a sinking suspicion…

" _Maybe her home life was worse than I thought. If Mabel and I don't even faze her anymore, that could mean she has bigger problems."_ Dipper thought as he awaited and prayed for Pacifica's recovery so he can go see her.

.

.

.

Pacifica's attempt to end her life failed as she was rushed to the hospital. Neither of her parents cared to be with their only daughter while she was barely clinging to life. In a daze, Pacifica could see blurred visions of doctors saying something but she couldn't make it out as she was fading in and out of consciousness.

"Stay with us!" The doctor yelled as he and his colleagues were trying their best to keep Pacifica alive.

After what seemed like an uncertain battle if Pacifica would live or not…a ray of hope shined down on Pacifica as she was stable now. Doctors wasted no time as they quickly sown Pacifica's gash on her wrist up and gave her blood transfusions to replenish what she had lost. Doctors were glad they were able to get to Pacifica in time because if she had lost any more blood than she already did, then she wouldn't be alive any more.

An hour later, Pacifica was sent into a room to recover from the whole ordeal but she was still weak. The doctors put her on some medication to relax her body so it can heal properly but Pacifica was extremely drowsy and was barely still awake. As she laid in the bed, she weakly opened her eyes and what she saw…seemed to be like a dream came true.

"D…per." Pacifica struggled to say the boy's name as she laid eyes on him.

Dipper looked at Pacifica with tears streaming down his face after seeing Pacifica's bandaged wrist and knew she had tried to kill herself. Dipper could not control himself as he hugged Pacifica with a look of sadness…

"Pacifica…I'm so sorry. I…I should have been there for you…" Dipper whispered as tears did not stop from his eyes.

However, Dipper was surprised to feel Pacifica's hand on his face and with another attempt…Pacifica spoke again.

"This…must be….Heaven." Pacifica weakly said but Dipper heard her all the same as she fell back to sleep from all the medication the doctors had her on.

"I wish it was Pacifica…but this is Hell. I promise to make sure to put a stop to this nightmare so you can live a happier life that you deserve." Dipper said as he balled up fist ready to make Jeffery pay for what he put Pacifica through. He knew there was more too him just being a jerk towards Pacifica. She wouldn't have done this if Jeffery didn't push Pacifica to do so.

"Dipper? How's Pacifica doing?" Mabel asked from behind him in the doorway.

"She's sleeping now…" Dipper said softly as he calmed down a little for his sister's sake.

"…Why did she cut herself?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know Mabel…but I have a pretty good guess who's behind all of this." Dipper said getting emotional again.

"Dipper. I think we need to go to the police about this. If Jeffery is putting Pacifica through this much pain to where she tried to kill herself…then maybe the police could put him away." Mabel suggested.

"I wish it were that simple Mabel but there is no real proof. We have to wait until Pacifica gets better so she can tell her side of the story. There might be more that we don't know yet and the best person to tell us is Pacifica." Dipper said as he turned back to Pacifica.

Dipper wished he could stay longer to see if Pacifica would wake up again so she could explain some things like how did all this happen? Why did she cut herself and for what reason? Is Jeffery the only one causing Pacifica problems with her life? However, after a half an hour of waiting Stan told Dipper that they need to head back home since Dipper was finally discharged. Dipper tried to protest but visiting hours for non-family members was over.

.

.

.

 **Two hours later…**

Pacifica finally woke up again and with better strength than before. She thought she was dreaming when she saw Dipper the last time she was conscious. However, this time she woke up to a nightmare as her mother was now in her room…

"Good. You're finally awake." Priscilla spat as she looked at her daughter with great disapproval.

Pacifica said nothing as she tried to turn away. However, it didn't work as Priscilla grabbed Pacifica by the chin and forced Pacifica to look at her.

"This was cowardly Pacifica! Instead of owning up to your fault of harming Jeffery yet again, you tried to take your own life? Unacceptable!" Priscilla shouted as she tightened her grip on Pacifica's face but also dug her nails in Pacifica's skin.

Pacifica jerked away from this hold in defiance as she was now looking at her mother with a newly formed hatred. It's bad enough she didn't care about her daughter trying to take her life but to have the gall to still defend Jeffery after all of this was infuriating.

"Tomorrow night is the prom Pacifica. Once you've been discharged you are to come home and get fitted for your dress that has been shipped from France. You better come with a miracle to win back Jeffery's heart because neither your father nor I will accept you not being wed to him." Priscilla said about to leave.

"…It's your fault you know." Pacifica said which stopped Priscilla in her tracks.

"What…was that?!" Priscilla said as her anger was rising.

"If you hadn't interfered…I'd be free from your bullshit. Free from the abuse. FREE TO STOP YOUR DAMN CONTROL OVER ME!" Pacifica shouted as she threw the nearby lamp at the wall near Priscilla. Both glared deadly looks towards each other. Both of their rage and hatred knew no bounds and Priscilla was a second away from killing her own daughter. However, before things got out of hand too quickly, a doctor came in to check on Pacifica's results…

"This isn't over! You will do as I say and I will not hear another word about it!" Priscilla said as she took her leave.

"Tough love between you guys?" The doctor asked but was met with Pacifica ignoring him as she laid back down and turned away from him.

After Pacifica was discharged, she went back home despite wanting to just run away from everything right then and there. However, she knew this time she wasn't going to give up like before…This time she was going to fight for what she wanted…to end this nightmare once and for all.

Pacifica came home and was immediately shunned by her father as he walked away from her and into his study. Which she didn't care because it was actually a break from his abuse and lecture. Her mother though was another story as she commanded Pacifica into fitting in her dress. Pacifica obeyed for now as she met with the tailors in the other room to try on the dress so they can apply her measurements to the dress.

Afterwards, Pacifica was in her room finishing her homework as she was in her night gown and was about to head to bed. Pacifica didn't have her locket anymore. She assumed the janitor's threw it away before her parent's found out about it. However, that still didn't help the fact that she was still in a mess right now.

Pacifica laid in her bed wishing she had a picture of Dipper to look at but now it was gone along with the locket. In the morning, she would have to find Dipper and tell him to forget about her for his safety. She couldn't bear it if he got hurt again. Pacifica then just grabbed her pillow tightly wishing it was Dipper she was clinging to. Even if her head was telling her to let go of him…her heart was saying to hold him closer…

.

.

.

 **The next morning…**

Pacifica got out of her limo and started walking to the school to get the day over with. However, she saw not only Dipper but Jeffery as well. Dipper was waiting to talk with Pacifica but she didn't want to give Jeffery another excuse to attack Dipper again because he was watching Pacifica like a hawk from nearby. So Pacifica had no choice but to force her way past Dipper…

"Pacifica we need to talk." Dipper said but fell on deaf ears as Pacifica was walking past Dipper in a fast pace not saying a word.

Dipper didn't know why Pacifica just ignored him like that until his eyes found Jeffery from afar smiling. This bothered Dipper to the point he started seeing red until his sister came up behind him…

"Dipper…Just let it go. We'll find another way to talk with Pacifica." Mabel said and as much as it bothered Dipper to let go after seeing Jeffery smiling with that smug smile, he did what Mabel requested and the twins walked inside the school.

 **Later on…**

Pacifica was now in Math class and she knew Dipper was trying to talk with her earlier this morning but she kept her distance because she knew Jeffery was watching nearby. Even though her plan was to tell him to forget about her she still couldn't bring herself to do so as she was mentally yelling at herself…

" _Why are you this weak!? You need to tell him. If you don't not only him but his sister could be in trouble with Jeffery too!"_ Pacifica thought until a balled up piece of paper landed on Pacifica's desk. Carefully, Pacifica opened the piece of paper to see what it said without the teacher noticing…

"Pacifica. Meet me in the girl's restroom after class. We need to talk. –Mabel." The note said.

Without saying a word or turning around Pacifica just nodded her head and Mabel saw from the back of the class. Mabel was going to help Dipper out in finding out some answers of what's going on with her. She wasn't going to risk her brother getting into a fight with Jeffery which could end up disastrous and won't solve anything. So Mabel will tell Dipper everything once she is told by Pacifica later after class and since it was in the women's restroom, Jeffery won't interfere…

.

.

.

Once Pacifica's Math class was over she looked and saw the nearest restroom and headed over to it. The sign on the door said out of service but Pacifica knows it was Mabel's doing to get Pacifica and her some privacy to talk. With a quick look to see if anyone was watching especially Jeffery, Pacifica then opened the door and went in.

"Mabel?" Pacifica asked and then saw her coming out of a stall.

"We don't have much time before the janitor comes. Please tell me so I can tell my bro what's going on Pacifica." Mabel said.

"Mabel…He needs to forget about me." Pacifica said as she looked away in discomfort.

"Forget about you? Why?" Mabel asked.

"Jeffery…my fiancée…He knows…" Pacifica started to say.

"Knows what Pacifica? I can't help unless my brother and I know." Mabel pressed.

"…He knows I'm in love…with Dipper." Pacifica said as a blush formed on her cheeks.

Hearing this made Mabel flutter with joy on the inside but she knew to be serious right now because Pacifica is in desperate need of help.

"I understand Pacifica…but we aren't afraid of Jeffery especially Dipper. We only want to help you and…I understand that you love my brother. However, I think you should be the one to tell him that part not me." Mabel said with a smile.

"B-But Mabel!" Pacifica protest.

"No buts. He's not going anywhere and we will help you." Mabel said placing a hand on Pacifica's shoulder which made Pacifica start to cry.

"He's not the only one…" Pacifica whispered.

"What?" Mabel asked.

"My parent's they know I don't want to marry Jeffery but won't hear a word about it. They abuse me to keep me in order so I will be his damn wife. Since Jeffery knows I love Dipper, he is blackmailing me to go along with the marriage. If I don't do what he says, he will tell my parents along with his and your family will be in danger. I can't risk losing Dipper to my mess so please…just tell him to forget about me. It will be better for him…" Pacifica said as she was about to take her leave until Mabel grabbed her hand.

"…He won't Pacifica…because…I think he loves you too." Mabel said which took Pacifica's breath away as new kind of tears came over Pacifica. However, Pacifica just nodded and still took her leave.

Once Pacifica left the restroom, she walked down the hallway and around the corner of the hall was one of the people she couldn't stand the most…

"So enjoy your little chit chat with the Pines girl?" Jeffery asked.

"H-How…?" Pacifica asked baffled about how Jeffery knew since he wasn't in her class nor was he listening to her conversation with Mabel.

"I've got a person keeping tabs on you Pacifica. She tells me everything she sees including that little note that Mabel girl tossed during your Math class." Jeffery said.

"If that's the case why didn't you stop me from talking with Mabel?" Pacifica asked.

"Simple. I told you to forget about that Dipper boy and seeing how you were going to talk with his sister. I assumed you were going to let her know that he needs to back off." Jeffery said.

"…I just told her he needed to forget about me." Pacifica said.

"And…?" Jeffery said.

"And she agreed." Pacifica lied but it was convincing to Jeffery because seeing her eyes had been crying, made Pacifica look very believable.

"Good. Now that's finally settled we can get back on track with prom. My limo will pick you up tonight at 8 P.M sharp. You'd better be here when it arrives and once you get here we will enjoy our night together…" Jeffery said as he then got real close to Pacifica…

"Also the hotel has been paid for as well…" Jeffery said as he lightly traced his tongue on Pacifica's neck while foundling one of her breasts. Pacifica tried with all her might to ignore Jeffery's lust towards her. Thankfully he let go because other students were walking by and he didn't want any witnesses.

"See you tonight Pacifica." Jeffery said as he took his leave.

Pacifica then breathed heavily in a small panic attack as her back slid down the lockers and she sat on the floor. She knew this was about to happen but she still wasn't ready for it. However, the one thought that kept Pacifica's sanity along with her hope was the words Pacifica heard Mabel say… _"I think he loves you too."_

Pacifica was now hoping what Mabel said was true because her heart was beating with that thought. Pacifica then made up her mind. She didn't want Dipper to forget about her now, instead she wants him more than ever…

 **Meanwhile in the science classroom…**

" _I've been a childhood friend to Jeffery for years now. He's always been there for me and my family and I want nothing more than to be with him…but that fucking bitch Pacifica Northwest had to get in my way! As much as I want to tear that bitch apart, Jeffery said he was only marrying her to get to her money. Once he had it, he and I will be together. I would have loved to marry him myself but just being with Jeffery was enough for me. However, I'm going to make sure she pays for slapping my Jeffery not once but fucking twice!"_ The girl thought as she broke the testing tube in her hand.

"Ms. Catharine Miller!" The science teacher spoke after witnessing her break the testing tube.

"Sorry. It won't happen again." Catharine said and the teacher went back to the lesson and Catharine went back to her thoughts.

" _Jeffery told me to just keep tabs on Northwest and I faithfully did as he commanded. I told him about the note in Math class and he told me to head to my next class as he confronted her. I wonder though…How does this Pines girl fit into all of this? And I don't mean to question my love but why is he so worried about Pacifica that he needs me to watch her whenever I can? Regardless, I'm sure he will tell me but I think I should confront that Pines girl, Mabel, and have her give me some info."_ Catharine thought with a sadistic smile as she turned on her burner for her science project…

 **Later on that evening…**

Pacifica looked at herself in the mirror with the dress she wore that was shipped in from France. She actually liked it but she wished it was Dipper instead of Jeffery. Suddenly, her mother came in and looked at Pacifica.

"Well it wasn't as good as the advertisement shown but it will have to do. Probably because it was on a professional model when I first saw it." Priscilla said refusing to complement Pacifica even if she was complying with going to the prom with Jeffery.

"Now the limo will be here in five minutes so I want you ready and down stairs when it arrives." Priscilla said as she took her leave.

Pacifica made sure for months she was on birth control just in case she was forced to have sex with Jeffery but she was hoping it won't have to come to that because the last person she would want to be with in that particular moment was Jeffery. Suddenly, the limo arrived and Pacifica could hear her mother calling to her to get a move on. Reluctantly, Pacifica did what she was ordered and left her room to head to prom…

.

.

.

Once Pacifica arrived, she didn't see Jeffery but when she walked into the gymnasium where the dance was happening, she could have heard someone calling her a slut but when she turned to see who it was that person was nowhere to be seen.

Pacifica then opened the doors and saw everyone dancing to the loud hip-hop music. Normally Pacifica would have fun but she knew it was only a matter of time before Jeffery saw her and her night would be ruined. However, Pacifica saw Dipper leaning against a wall on the other side of the bleachers and she made her way towards him.

"P-Pacifica!" Dipper said astounded and shocked on how beautiful she was in her light blue and violet dress with matching roses on the dress.

"Dipper…Can…Can we talk?" Pacifica asked.

Dipper took Pacifica by the hand and led her away towards the hallway between the school and the gym where it was quieter so they could talk…However, Jeffery saw this from afar…

"Mabel told me what was happening. I'm so sorry about hearing your parents were forcing you to marry Jeffery." Dipper said and Pacifica knew Mabel didn't tell him the part about her being in love with Dipper and Jeffery was using that to blackmail her.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess." Pacifica said as she cupped his face with her hand.

"Don't be." Dipper said softly as they both looked deep into each other's eyes. Both were having rapid heartbeats and slowly inched towards each other as they were about to kiss…but suddenly, Dipper's face was met with hard punch knocking him out.

"I knew you couldn't resist that Pines piece of shit! You are a fucking lying bitch!" Jeffery shouted as he backhanded Pacifica's face and she fell to the ground. Jeffery then grabbed Pacifica by the throat and pulled into the men's restroom….

 **Meanwhile…**

Mabel was dancing to the music with her friends until she noticed Dipper was missing. She thought he might be outside waiting for Pacifica or something so she left her friends to go check. However, once Mabel walked outside she was immediately pushed down the steps. Mabel got up to see who pushed her and it was Catharine closing up her cell phone she was on…

"Well well well…If it isn't the Pines bitch." Catharine said.

"Who are you? What's your problem?" Mabel demanded.

"For some reason my love told me to keep an eye on Pacifica and when I saw you passing a note to Pacifica in Math class earlier today I knew something was up." Catharine said.

"Wait a minute…I know you! You're Catharine Miller!" Mabel said.

"The very one. Now tell me! What did you and Pacifica Northwest talk about? I know you went into that restroom after class but I told my Jeffery instead of finding out." Catharine said.

"It's none of your damn business bitch!" Mabel yelled.

"Oh but I'll make it my business if I want it to. You see…(Catharine walking down the steps.) I loved Jeffery ever since we've been kids. However, he's going to marry that slut Pacifica. He told me it was all just for money but what I don't get is how you fit into all of this? Are you trying to get with my Jeffery?" Catharine asked.

"Hell no!" Mabel spat. Disgusted by the thought.

"Then maybe…Your brother is trying to get with Pacifica…" Catharine thought as a smile crept on her face knowing by Mabel's body language she was right in assuming her theory.

"S-Shut you face butt muncher!" Mabel shouted as she punched Catharine…

 **Back with Pacifica…**

Pacifica struggled against Jeffery but was powerless as he pushed her to the ground of the disgusting restroom floor and ripped off the top of Pacifica's dress. Exposing her breasts, Jeffery used his legs to keep Pacifica's legs from moving and one of his hands to keep both of Pacifica's restrained.

"STOP PLEASE! NO!" Pacifica begged as Jeffery used his free hand to snake his way up Pacifica's dress to remove her panties then unzipped his pants to expose his member.

"You…Will…BE…MINE! Jeffery shouted as he shoved his member into Pacifica and thrusted harder and harder.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Pacifica screamed as she was being rapped but then Jeffery took out a knife out of his pocket and placed it on Pacifica's lips.

"Shhhh. Don't make any more sound or this goes in next." Jeffery threatened as his eyes glared deep into Pacifica's eye and her very soul while it was being torn apart piece by piece with every thrust Jeffery made.

Pacifica tried to look away in tears but Jeffery moved her face with his knife to force her eyes back onto his. Pacifica felt like this was utter hell and the guy raping her was the devil as he snaked his tongue all over Pacifica's face and neck. It seemed like his rape would go on forever until…

"JEFFERY!" Dipper shouted as he pushed him off of Pacifica and Jeffery's head hit the restroom sink knocking him out.

"D-Dipper!" Pacifica shouted as she clung to him like he was the safest person to be around right now because in her eyes and heart he was.

"That….Bastard!" Dipper said getting very angry. However, Dipper knew Pacifica's comfort right now was the most important thing since she had to go through a rape. The two stayed that way for what seemed like a while until Pacifica calmed down a little.

"We need to get you out of here and- " Dipper said until someone came into the restroom and Pacifica could not believe her eyes…

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!?" Priscilla shouted.

 **Five minutes earlier…**

Mabel and Catharine fought each other so hard blood was on each other's faces, hair was pulled out, and scratch marks were on both of their faces and arms.

"What's going on here!?" Priscilla shouted.

"Madam Northwest! I'm glad you arrived once I texted you earlier. I think Dipper Pines is making a move on Pacifica!" Catharine lied.

"I'm glad you did child. I'm going to get my daughter so show me where she is!" Priscilla said and Catharine showed her into the gym. Mabel was going to try and stop them but was restrained by Priscilla's limo driver.

.

.

.

Priscilla and Catharine searched for Pacifica but couldn't find her anywhere in the gym so they thought she and Dipper went into hallway for privacy. However, neither could find them there as well until Priscilla saw blood on the ground leading towards the men's restroom.

"Catharine dear. Go tell a teacher to call an ambulance." Priscilla said and Catharine did what she said and went back into the gym.

Priscilla walked into the men's restroom and what she saw shocked her to the very core. Jeffery on the ground unconscious, her daughter half naked in her torn dress, and the Pines boy, Dipper, holding her in his arms…

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!?" Priscilla shouted.

"Mother!" Pacifica said until she was roughly grabbed by her mother and pulled away from Dipper's arms.

"You stay away from my daughter you rapist!" Priscilla spat at Dipper.

"Dipper didn't do this he's innocent-" Pacifica protested until she was slapped.

"Shut your mouth. I will deal with you later! And you! I'll make sure you will never see the light of day once the police have been notified." Priscilla said as she force her daughter out of the rest room. Dipper tried going after them but was stopped by Jeffery grabbing his ankle.

"Die! You fucking Pines!" Jeffery weakly said in anger until Dipper stomped on his face knocking him out again.

"Pacifica!" Dipper shouted as he rushed to find her and her mother. However, when he came out of the restroom, they were nowhere to be seen.

.

.

.

"Drive the limo to the side of the school. I won't let my daughter be seen like this. Yes yes. Leave that girl." Priscilla said on her cell phone to the limo driver.

Once Priscilla and Pacifica got into the limo, Priscilla gave Pacifica another dress to put on. They both headed back home in a very angry silence. However, once the limo ride back to the Northwest Manor was over. Priscilla yanked Pacifica out by the hair and drug her upstairs.

The pain was excruciating pain from her hair being pulled as she tried to pry off her mother's hands but it didn't matter as she was thrown into her room. When Pacifica recollected herself she was met with a slap from her father…

 _SLAP!_

The slap came harder than Pacifica would have anticipated since this all began…

"How could you disrespect the family name like this!? I thought I raised you better than to be an ungrateful bitch under my roof!" Preston shouted as he slapped Pacifica again in her room while her mother was smoking a cigarette in the door way.

"D-Daddy! I-I don't want to. He's mean and hurts me! I don't want to marry a guy like that! I want Dipper!" Pacifica shouted but was now met with a punch across her face.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK OF THAT DAMN PEASENT'S NAME IN MY HOUSE!" Preston shouted as his daughter was now spitting blood.

Never in Pacifica's 16 years of life had she felt a hit so hard and from her father no less. She been slapped before but this was the first time she was ever punched. It wasn't something she was a fan of as she felt one of her back teeth had fallen out from the blow. Pacifica's mother was no better when it came to the abuse but she didn't hit as hard as her father did.

"Because of that boy. Young Jeffery Alan is in the hospital and due to the lack of law enforcement in this town and of witnesses coming forward, that filthy Pines boy isn't behind bars!" Priscilla Northwest spat.

"I have no choice! From this day forward and until I see fit...you are not to leave this room. You will honor the Northwest name and forget about that boy or your life will be a living hell young lady!" Preston shouted.

"I'm already living in hell." Pacifica said under her breath but Preston still heard it and shoved his daughter onto the floor hard.

"Tutors and food will come daily until I say otherwise. Your cell phone has been disconnected from our family plan and there will be no outside contact. You will learn your place and hopefully by some fucking miracle, you will be a Northwest again." Preston said as he took his leave and his wife followed locking the door behind them.

Pacifica just got up crying her eyes out of what just happened. How she was tormented by her parents and their suiter that they planned on marrying her off to. She hated that she couldn't see Dipper after he saved her from what could have been the last day of her life…But most of all… She hated living this nightmare that never seemed to end…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: As promised here is another chapter for all of you. Hope it was worth reading and hope you guys leave great reviews. See you next time…BYE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone thanks for the great reviews. I must remind everyone this is a rated M fanfic because of its content. I know some of you are asking "why are you writing this?" or saying "This isn't Dipifica." in my PM. It's a tragedy fanfic meant for 18 and older and yes it has very little romance in it but I didn't decide to write this because of the romance. I hope I'm not offending anyone but I do plan on continuing it…**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Violence, Rape, Murder, Language, Traumatized Memories of Rape, and Torcher.**

 **Chapter 3…From**

"Do it again and this time a little faster." The piano tutor instructed as Pacifica's piano lesson was happening right now.

The sounds of the lovely piano harmonized in the room until got into deeper tones. With each key being struck Pacifica was feeling more and more uncomfortable. As Pacifica played the piano, she couldn't help but think of what happened two nights ago…

" _STOP PLEASE! NO!" Pacifica begged._

" _You…Will…BE…MINE!" Jeffery shouted._

"AHHHHHHHH!" Pacifica screamed from the memory of her rape.

"Ms. Northwest! What is the matter?" The piano tutor asked.

"JUST GET OUT!" Pacifica screamed.

"Ugh! I cannot work this way. No amount of money is worth trying to teach a spoiled brat like you." The piano tutor said as he took his leave and then Pacifica's mother came in.

"That's the third fucking piano tutor that we lost in two days. What's the problem!?" Priscilla demanded.

"I don't…know." Pacifica said as she was calming down from her traumatic episode.

"Well you better because if we lose one more tutor from your immature behavior then we are shipping you away." Priscilla said.

"Shipping me away?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes. Your father and I talked for a while now and we are almost convinced that that you aren't worthy of holding our name. Since you are still under the age of eighteen, you would be sent to the boarding school where your father and I went to when we were young…In New York." Priscilla said.

"N-New York!?" Pacifica panicked.

"Yes. So you better start working hard to make yourself worthy in our eyes." Priscilla said.

Without any other option Pacifica just nodded and submitted to her mother's demands because she couldn't live with herself if she was away from Dipper. Besides his sister, Dipper was the only thing worth living in Gravity Falls for. She isn't ashamed of anyone, including her parents, knowing that she loves him. However, ever since prom night she hadn't seen Dipper because she was kept prisoner in her own home until she has proven herself in her mother and father's eyes that she is worthy of representing the family name again…

"Also…" Priscilla added.

"Y-Yes?" Pacifica asked.

"We've agreed on letting you have someone over to socialize with since the Alan family doesn't want anything to do with us anymore." Priscilla said which puzzled Pacifica because who is good enough for her mother to agree on letting her daughter be around?

"Hello!" Catharine said as she made an entrance.

"Hello?" Pacifica said not knowing who she was.

"You probably don't know me but I'm in one of your classes. I'm Catharine Miller and I would love to get to know you." Catharine said as she displayed a huge smile which looked like it was being forced.

"Ms. Catharine is the one who notified me about what was going on during your prom night. If it wasn't for her that bastard Pines boy would have had his way with you!" Priscilla said which triggered Pacifica's anger again but not just because of her mother saying that about Dipper…It's also because she now knows how her mother was at prom that night.

" _That bitch! She was the one who ripped me away from Dipper that night. If she hadn't called my mother, I would have ran off with Dipper and never see my mother, father, or that fucking bastard Jeffery ever again!"_ Pacifica thought furiously as she was now hating this girl.

"Well it was for Pacifica's safety. After all that's what friends are for, am I right….Pacifcia?" Catharine said in a sweet tone but Pacifica could see it in her eyes…malice was burning in Catharine…

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile at the Pines' residence…**

Dipper couldn't believe this was happening. Sure he saved Pacifica from that bastard Jeffery but now she was locked up in the Northwest Manor like prisoner. Dipper wished there was something he could do but it seemed futile because guards surround the residence, cameras are in almost every location, and the house was a big maze. Even if Dipper was able to bypass the security measures, the mansion was so big Dipper would get lost if he didn't have someone to guide him like last time he was there…

"Dipper. It's been two days and no sign of Pacifica at school. I think she isn't coming back." Mabel said as she saw him worrying and stressing over Pacifica while she sat next him on the couch in the living room of the Mystery Shack.

"I know Mabel…but this can't be it!" Dipper said with a more serious look on his face.

"I want to see her again too bro bro…but after what happened that night at prom, I think her parents won't let her out ever again." Mabel said which depressed Dipper enough to walk out of the living room and up to his room.

Mabel hated seeing Dipper like this but both twins knew that trying to go after Pacifica now would be impossible. It was all because of that Catharine girl and Jeffery ruining Pacifica's prom. Mabel didn't let Dipper know about Catharine because he had enough to worry about with Jeffery. After he was discharged from the hospital, Jeffery wasn't seen in school neither due to all the rumors about him supposedly sexually harassing Pacifica before prom. However, Mabel knew that Catharine girl was still in school and she didn't look happy in the slightest…

Suddenly, Mabel heard a car door close and wondered why someone was here when the Mystery Shack was closed for the evening. She opened the front door and immediately was hit by something and then gaged while she was being tied up…

.

.

.  
For what seemed like an hour, Dipper just looked out the window of his room up to the Northwest Manor which sat on top of one of Gravity Falls' highest hills. He knew the hike alone would take him the whole day. Stan refused to drive Dipper there because he told Dipper that it's none of his business to get mix up with the Northwests and to forget about Pacifica because it's not worth getting caught up in their family's drama. However, Dipper still wanted to do something…anything for Pacifica...

"Why can't Grunkle Stan see that Pacifica doesn't need to be there? She's living in hell right now and it's all because of her fucking parents." Dipper said in anger as he slammed his fist on the wall next to the window.

Suddenly, there was a knock downstairs and he walked out of his room to see who was at the door. However, when Dipper got downstairs it felt like something was…off. Stan wasn't anywhere to be seen and from the looks of it neither was Mabel. Dipper then got to the front door to see who was pounding so hard and loud but as soon as he opened the door…

"BAM!" The sound made from the bat hitting Dipper in the head knocking him unconscious.

"Now…it's payback time for fucking with me!" Jeffery said holding the bat while standing over Dipper. Mabel was behind Jeffery tied up and gagged screaming her head off after seeing her brother getting hit.

"SHUT UP BITCH! Once I find that old man I will come back for you too." Jeffery said as he walked into the shack. Mabel was crying her eyes out as she tried to get free but the ropes on her hands were too tightly knotted to get free.

"Who the hell are yo-" Mabel heard Stan say inside until she heard another hit and a thud which she assumed and feared was the bat hitting Stan and him falling to the ground. After a few moments, Jeffery came out with a bloodstained bat while laughing his head off…

"That old fuck didn't put up much of a fight much just like this prick." Jeffery said as he was pushing his bat against Dipper's head and Mabel was crying from what was going on. However, in her head she finally got to see the real monster that Pacifica was so afraid of and now she knows why…

"Well it's time to go. Catharine is waiting to meet you. Hahahaha." Jeffery laughed as he threw Dipper's unconscious body in the back of his car and then turned his attention to Mabel while looking at her with madness and lust in his eyes.

"You know what? You do have a nice body bitch. One thing to do before I send you to her and no one will hear you scream." Jeffery said as he grabbed Mabel by the hair slammed her face into the dirt. Since no one was around Jeffery had his way with Mabel as he ripped off her panties underneath her skirt and began raping Mabel.

Mabel was writhing in pain as Jeffery thrusted harder and deeper inside Mabel. She cried harder and began to scream so much her throat couldn't bear it. It went on for what felt like forever until Jeffery was finished. He then pulled out and zipped up his pants.

"Ah. Now that's more like it. Hahaha." Jeffery laughed while seeing Mabel in shattered mindset.

Mabel was laying broken and then her body was moved inside the car as well and then Jeffery drove off with the twins…

.

.

.

 **An hour later…**

Pacifica just listen to Catharine go on and on about how she wished to be as popular and rich like Pacifica was and didn't know if it was going to end. Pacifica wanted to just shut her up by knocking her lights out but she knew if she did that her mother will find out and that would be a one way ticket to New York and away from Dipper.

"Oh looks like I got a text." Catharine said as she looked at her phone…then smiled a creepy sadistic smile.

"Who was it?" Pacifica asked trying to change the subject off of her.

"Oh just the love of my life. He says it's time…" Catharine said as she turned her attention back to Pacifica.

"Time for what?" Pacifica asked getting suspicious as she saw Catharine dig in her purse for something.

 _Zzzzzzzt._

Catharine zapped Pacifica with a Taser gun and she fell to the ground in a shocking pain that she wasn't expecting. Catharine just laughed her head off as she was now standing above Pacifica with a sadistic grin on her face…

"Poor Pacifica…When Jeffery called off the wedding because he couldn't have his way with you, I knew his ambitions of a wealthier future crumbled." Catharine said.

"Y-You know Jeffery!" Pacifica struggled to say as she was getting angrier even if she was in pain from the Taser.

"Yes. He and I have been sweethearts since we were young. However, since you been in the fucking picture two years ago, he hasn't wanted me since!" Catharine said.

"Why are you doing this?" Pacifica asked getting weaker.

"Why? The bitch wants to know why? Because it will show Jeffery I'm still loyal even after all this time! Even after he said that he was just going to marry you for your money and your status, I still stand by him even if I had my doubts. Now that all that's changed, I'm going to show him I'm the only one he needs by proving it tonight! Hahahaha!" Catharine said.

"You're insane." Pacifica said barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Insane? You'll see what's really fucking insane when your little boy-toy feels the pain that's instore for him!" Catharine said as she injected Pacifica with a drug and Pacifica went unconscious.

"Pacifica? Catharine? What's going on in there?" Priscilla asked from behind the door.

"Nothing Madam Northwest. Pacifica and I are just have some quality girl time." Catharine lied.

"Alright then, just keep it down. Preston is on the phone." Priscilla said as she took her leave.

"Good. The bitch's mother didn't suspect a thing. Now…time for you to go to my place." Catharine said as she went into Pacifica's closet and found a very large dress bag.

She then stuffed Pacifica in the bag and covered her body with a bunch of dresses to make it seem like she wasn't in there. Catharine then put the heavy bag on a wheeled coat rack and pushed Pacifica out. However, once Catharine made it to the main lobby through via elevator, she was stopped by Priscilla.

"Leaving so soon Catharine?" Priscilla asked.

"Oh yes. I do apologize but I'm needed back home." Catharine said.

"And this?" Priscilla asked while glancing over to the bag on the coat rack.

"Oh Pacifica lent me some dresses I could have since we are now besties." Catharine said with a fake but convincing smile.

"Hmm. Well I'm glad Pacifica is warming up to you. Perhaps all she really needed was a true lady friend to get back on track with her life. However, I do want to check the bag if that's all right since some of her dresses were one of a kind and I don't want her to just give away exclusive and priceless dresses that are worth more than her life." Priscilla said as she proceeded to look inside the bag.

"By all means." Catharine said as her hands were behind her back and one of them was in her back pocket where the Taser was just in case Priscilla discovers Pacifica…

"Hmm. These look like dresses from last year so they are of no consequence. Very well." Priscilla said as she zipped up the bag.

"Thank you Madam Northwest." Catharine said.

"No thank you Ms. Catharine if it wasn't for you I think Pacifica wouldn't make any progress in becoming a Northwest again. I'll have our butler, James, help lift this heavy bag into your vehicle." Priscilla said as she began to take her leave once again.

Once Catharine had Pacifica hauled into her car, she drove away from Northwest Manor. Once on the road she whipped out her cell phone and called Jeffery…

"Hello?" Jeffery answered.

"Hey Jeffy poo. I got the little bitch. I'm on my way now." Catharine said.

"Good. I'm all set here too. Your parents are fast asleep thanks to the drugs I poured in their drinks. They should be out for hours." Jeffery said.

"Nice. The less they know the better. After this is done…You'll be with me forever, right?" Catharine asked.

"Of course babe. Have I ever lied to you?" Jeffery asked.

"Hehehe no. I just love it when you talk sweet to me. I'll be there soon, love you baby." Catharine said but was met with his side hanging up.

"We'll be there soon and once you're gone, all obstacles between my Jeffery and I will be gone as well." Catharine said while looking at the bag next to her in the passenger seat of her car…

 **Meanwhile…**

"Mmm…W-What's going on?" Dipper said as he awaken from being unconscious.

"Rise and shine shit face." Jeffery said while looking at Dipper chained up in the basement against the wall.

"W-What is this!?" Dipper said shaking his chains trying to get free as he was enraged about what was going on. Then he saw six feet next to him was Mabel and she was chained up too but she was unresponsive.

"Oh don't worry. She's alive…for now!" Jeffery said.

"What the Hell! Let her go!" Dipper demanded as tears were forming in his eyes.

"So sorry dipshit but your little slut sister isn't going anywhere…well except the after-life once Catharine gets her hands on her. Hahaha." Jeffery laughed.

"Catharine?" Dipper asked.

"Didn't your bitch sister tell you? Catharine is my loyal servant and will do anything I ask even this! All because she hopes I'll be with her if she does what I want." Jeffery explained.

"If that's the case why don't you be with her instead of putting Pacifica through hell just so you could be married to her?" Dipper asked.

"It's because Catharine isn't of nobility or high class! Look at this? (Jeffery showing the house around him) Does this look like she's loaded? No she's a fucking waste of time!" Jeffery shouted as he swung his baseball bat against the basement's window near the stairs and broke it. Which Dipper noticed and put in memory that it could be a possible way of escape.

"Mmm…"Mabel stirred a little.

"Well at least this time it wasn't a waste. I have to hand it to you Pines…Even though you're shitty poor, you still have a nice ass looking sister." Jeffery said getting aroused again.

"YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Dipper shouted.

"Too late Pines. I already had my way with her before we arrived." Jeffery smiled sadistically.

"Y-Y-You…DAMN BASTARD! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Dipper shouted.

"Hahahaha. Good luck with that. Now watch as I have my way again. After all I have such a boner from all this!" Jeffery said until he heard a thud behind him and saw it was Pacifica's body falling down the stairs and Catharine looking down from above…holding a knife.

"C-Catharine! You're early hehe." Jeffery said as he began to sweat in a panic.

"Have your way with her…AGAIN!?" Catharine shouted in a jealous anger.

"I-I didn't mean it I…I…" Jeffery said as he gripped his bat but Catharine jumped on Jeffery in a rage stabbing him over and over and over again!

Blood went everywhere and even splattered over Dipper's face but soon his face was met by Catharine's psychotic eyes at very close up.

"Well…I…guess if I can't have him…No one can!" Catharine said as Dipper watched in horror as he just witnessed Catharine just killed Jeffery right in front of him.

"Well I guess if he had his way with someone else…why can't I?" Catharine said as she traced her blade up Dipper's pants and near his groin. Dipper was sweating bullets as his heart was beating too fast as he feared Catharine was going to kill him slowly while raping him. However, she stopped once they heard someone from upstairs.

"Catharine? Is that you down there? Sorry your father and I fell asleep while watching a movie and drinking too much." Catharine's mother called from above.

"Okay Mommy. I'll be up soon." Catharine said.

"Alright sweetie. I'm going to bed soon with your father since we are still tired." Catharine's mother said as she walked away.

"Damn that Jeffery! He lied to me again! He told me those fucking drugs would last for hours!" Catharine said as she got up still holding her knife in hand.

"You can stay right there…We'll pick up where we left off once I deal with my parents…" Catharine said as she left the basement.

Dipper struggled again to get free but it was useless. He was about to give up hope until he saw Pacifica wake up…

"Damn it…"Pacifica said as she got up from being unconscious.

"PACIFICA!" Dipper called with joy that she was alright.

"Dipper? What's going on?" Pacifica said as her memory was hazy.

"No time to explain. Please hurry and get Mabel and me out!" Dipper said and Pacifica quickly tried to get Dipper out of his restraints but it wasn't working because the chains were locked on both Dipper and Mabel's wrists.

Pacifica didn't know what to do until she was startled by the sight of Jeffery's lifeless body near Dipper that was covered in blood from Catharine killing him. Pacifica assumed Catharine killed him but didn't know why. Regardless, Pacifica couldn't believe that Jeffery was dead. However, now was not the time to feel relieved that Jeffery was finally gone for good…

"Pacifica see if Jeffery has a key to unlock these shackles!" Dipper said and Pacifica quickly searched his corpse for a key and sure enough, he did as Pacifica quickly unlocked Dipper then the unconscious Mabel from the chains.

However, Dipper and Pacifica heard screaming and then silence from upstairs. They knew Catharine just killed her parents and panicked. None of them had time to escape so they quickly hid underneath the stairs of the basement and prayed that Catharine didn't see them. However, Dipper quickly grabbed the bat that Jeffery had just in case they were discovered. Dipper would never hit a girl but if it was to save Mabel and Pacifica he would do what he must to protect them at any cost…

"D-Dipper. I'm scared." Pacifica whispered next to Dipper as she held his hand tightly while holding Mabel in her other arm.

"…Be strong Pacifica." Dipper whispered back as the two were breathing heavily as they heard the basement door open.

Step by step, Catharine descended down the stairs. The knife dripped from her parents' blood and she dragged it ever so slowly down the arm rail. The atmosphere was heavy as cold air was being taken in with every breath Dipper and Pacifica made afraid of what might happen. Dipper grabbed the bat tightly and Pacifica grabbed his other hand tightly.

"Dipper…time to die…" Catharine said until she noticed he wasn't chained up to the wall and neither was his sister. Then she noticed Pacifica was missing too and that Jeffery's bat was gone as well.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Catharine screamed as she was in a panic rage. Suddenly, she noticed the window was smashed and assumed they all escaped.

Catharine grunted loudly as she rushed upstairs and went outside to try to find Pacifica, Dipper, and Mabel. Without wasting anytime, Pacifica and Dipper carried Mabel out from hiding and went up the stairs. However, what they saw was…horrific. Blood was everywhere from Catharine's assault on her own mother and neither dared to imagine what it was like in her parent's room where her father was…

"D-Dipper." Pacifica said frightened by the sight.

"L-Let's just go before she finds us." Dipper said as they quickly got outside.

"Where do you think you are fucking going!" Catharine shouted as she attacked Dipper from the side slicing his throat a little and Dipper grabbed his throat as blood was pouring out.

"DIPPER!" Pacifica panicked as she had no choice but to let Mabel go to run to his aid but Catharine stopped her by getting in between Dipper and Pacifica.

"This was all your fault Northwest! IF YOU WEREN'T INVOLVED I WOULD HAVE HAD JEFFERY!" Catharine shouted.

"P-Please! Catharine! I-I don't care what you do to me but please…let them go!" Pacifica begged.

"I don't think so Pacifica…Once I kill you off, I'll have my sweet time with this little guy right here. Hahahahahahaha!" Catharine laughed as she licked the bloodied blade of her knife.

" _What do I do?! What do I do?! If I run Dipper and Mabel will die! If I try to take Mabel with me, Dipper will die and she will catch up with us in no time! If I try to fight she'll kill me and then Dipper with Mabel!"_ Pacifica thought as she panicked.

"Now…IT'S TIME TO DIE BITCH!" Catharine shouted as she began to charge at Pacifica but was suddenly stopped by a gunshot to the shoulder.

"Freeze!" The police shouted while holding the gun that shot Catharine.

Pacifica saw this but also saw her father and mother was next to them. Catharine screamed as she charged after the police with the knife but her legs got shot as well and she fell to the ground. The police then ran and arrested Catharine quickly.

"Are you kids alright?" The police officer asked then saw Dipper was grasping his neck that had a lot of blood on it.

"Call in an ambulance!" The officer said and another one did as he stayed with Dipper to apply pressure on his wound.

"Is he going to be alright!?" Pacifica panicked.

"That's enough Pacifica! We came after we discovered you were gone. We assumed you were kidnapped by Catharine and guessed right. You should be thanking us for saving your life!" Preston demanded.

"…Thank you…but please Dipper is in bad condition! Let me stay with him!" Pacifica begged.

"No! This young man caused our family such a grievance by ruining your marriage to young Jeffery Alan. If I had it my way he would be dead!" Preston shouted.

"But Daddy!" Pacifica said.

"I SAID NO!" Preston shouted as he pulled Pacifica away from Dipper's hand even if Pacifica used all her strength to hold on to him.

"Sir we need a statement from her since she was a victim." The officer said.

"You can talk with her after she calms down. You can meet us tomorrow at our mansion with our lawyer." Priscilla said as her and Preston took their daughter away and drove off in their limo.

Pacifica hoped, prayed, and begged God to let Dipper make it. Every thought raced about him being in danger of dying. If it wasn't for her parents, she would be with him right now but also if it weren't for her parents he would be dead right now. So Pacifica had to be satisfied with the lesser of the two disappointments even though she really wasn't. She still wished she wasn't away from Dipper after all that has happened. However, deep in her heart she knew…the nightmare wasn't over.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: I know shorter than I planned but I hope it was good all the same. Please leave good reviews and hope to write for you guys next time…BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello folks time for another Nightmare chapter. Just to let you all know this one will be the last so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Language, abuse, incest, and violence. Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **Chapter 4…The Nightmare...**

After what happened at the Miller's residence, Catharine was arrested for multiple accounts of murder and kidnapping, Jeffery was dead, and Pacifica didn't have to worry about him anymore. However, she was worried about Dipper and his sister. The paramedics got to the Mystery Shack in time to help Stan after Jeffery's attack and were able to treat Dipper and Mabel. It's been a week but everyone from that day still feel their wounds. Pacifica just wished she could go and help the Pines family but she was locked up again in the mansion until…

" _Knock knock."_ The door to Pacifica's room sounded.

"Y-Yes?" Pacifica answered and the door opened and relieved her father…

"Pacifica…It's time we had a serious discussion." Preston said as he pulled up a chair next Pacifica's desk where she was doing her tutor's assignments for the night.

"Is something wrong?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes…I was. The Pines girl, Mabel I believe, was raped and what the DNA forensic investigators found…was Jeffery Alan's DNA inside of her." Preston said which shocked Pacifica down to her core after hearing the news.

"W-Why are you telling me this?" Pacifica asked.

"Because…I hate to admit it but I believe you were telling me the truth about Jeffery hurting you and that boy Dipper was only trying to help you. For that I'm sorry." Preston said which shocked Pacifica beyond belief to the point that she might be able to see Dipper again.

"Does this mean you let me see Dipp-" Pacifica said until she was slapped across the face.

"NO IT DOES NOT! I might have misjudged you Pacifica but not that boy! You will not see him or speak with him do I make myself clear!?" Preston demanded.

"But Daddy I-" Pacifica said until Preston's hand slammed on her desk so hard a leg broke.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Preston shouted again to make his point across and Pacifica just nodded her head and then he took his leave but stopped at the door of her room.

"I sacrificed a lot for you. The least you can fucking do is what I want you to do. Starting tomorrow…You will be allowed back at school. However, you are not to speak about the Alan family to anyone, you are not to talk with Pines family, and you will fucking represent the NORTHWEST NAME!" Preston shouted as he slammed Pacifica's door shut.

Pacifica was glad she was allowed back into school instead of being locked up in her own home but she knows her family will know if she disobeys one more time. She can't risk being sent to New York because her plan hinges on if she can get with Dipper and escape from this hellhole…

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile at the Alan residence…**

The Alan family have been shamed and hounded by news reporters ever since word about their eldest son committing crimes and then getting killed by Catharine Miller got out. However, their younger son, Sean, whom was 14 and their daughter, Jessica, whom was 18 refused to believe the rumors and reports…

"Father…This has gone on long enough!" Jessica shouted in her father's study alone with him.

"What do you want me to do Jessica? It's bad enough our family's reputation went to shit and we are shunned by the high society but now the damn populace thinks all our family is deranged as Jeffery." William said.

"JEFFERY DIDN'T DO THIS!" Jessica shouted even louder.

"Jessica…The police found his DNA in the victim along with eye witness testimony that he's been sexually harassing and abusing Pacifica Northwest in public!" William said.

"Even if the evidence says that, it's all that bitch's fault! If she would have agreed to marry Jeffery we all would be living in heaven not fucking hell!" Jessica spat.

"What do you want Jessica!? He's dead and there is nothing we can do." William said.

"There is…something we can do…" Jessica said.

"What?" William asked.

"…We can kill them all." Jessica said with a dark tone.

"Jessica Alan! Do you hear yourself!? We can't kill the Northwest family! It would be like throwing fucking gasoline on the damn fire that's already burning our family name to the dirt." William said.

"Sean and I decided that we should kill the Northwest family! Either you help us…or I tell mother you have been coming in my room every night when she's been sleeping." Jessica said with a sadistic grin.

"How dare you lie like that?! Have you no shame!?" William shouted.

"I don't care if it is a lie. Mother will believe me and you have no chance of getting out of being arrested or worse! So decide but it better be soon Father. Otherwise your life will be a living hell." Jessica said as she took her leave.

Jessica knew this bluff was a gambit. Her mother wasn't stupid like her father so she decided to keep her vendetta a secret from her mother. However, if her mother found out she would be screwed but she had a backup plan in case things goes south. She then walked up stairs and followed the hallway towards her room until she was stopped by her second youngest brother Sean…

"Sis. We need to talk." Sean said.

"Don't worry I already gave Father the order. He will do as I say." Jessica said as she continued walking down the hall with Sean.

"I hope so…The Northwests need to pay. Especially that bitch Pacifica!" Sean said.

"Don't worry Sean they will. Now go get ready. We leave tonight one way or another." Jessica said as Sean left her to his room and she walked into hers.

Jessica couldn't stomach the thought of her young brother, Jeffery, getting married to Pacifica at first but she only agreed because it would have helped the Alan family. However, part of Jessica was glad the wedding was called off but since Jeffery died, she was enraged because of what Jeffery meant to her. Jessica had a secret that she kept from the rest of the family for three years and that secret was her true feelings towards her brother as she grabbed a photo of Jeffery and curled up on her bed as her hand slipped down her pants…

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack…**

"Dipper I understand your feelings but your sister got raped!" Stan shouted as he was trying to convince Dipper to move back to Piedmont with his sister.

"Stan! Jeffery is dead and can't do that to anyone else. However, Pacifica is still in danger of living in her parent's mansion. She could be abused right now for all we know and it won't stop until we help her!" Dipper shouted back.

"And what about your sister, huh? I fucking told you kid not to get involved with the Northwests and because of that your sister got raped, we all got hurt by that Jeffery guy, and worst of all you guys could have gotten killed that day. I'm sorry but it's way too dangerous to mess with trying to save your little girlfriend Dipper. You have already given your statement to the police so let them handle it." Stan said.

"But Grunkle Stan! It's already been a week and nothing has happened." Dipper stressed.

"Probably because they are dealing with the Alan's family. Regardless, let the cops do their jobs." Stan said until both he and Dipper were startled by Mabel coming down stairs slowly and in tears…

"Please don't let us leave Grunkle Stan." Mabel said.

"Mabel…sweetie…I just want you both safe." Stan said in a softer tone.

"Promise me you will let us stay if we choose to." Mabel requested with a sincere tone.

"…Sigh…Fine. However, I want you both to stay away from the Northwests from here on. That's my only condition. Break it and I'll call up Ford to take you both back to Piedmont. Understood?" Stan said as he looked at both the twins and they nodded. However, Dipper wasn't going to let Pacifica go regardless of what Stan said. Dipper was determined to give Pacifica a better life even if it killed him…

.

.

.

 **Later that night…**

Pacifica was lying in bed looking at a new picture of Dipper she cut out from the school's year book. She misses Dipper and would give anything to be in his arms once again. She can't believe after all this…her father still can't trust Dipper.

Suddenly, Pacifica heard a crashing noise from down stairs. At first she though it was just a maid or someone bumping into a vase and breaking it. She knew that person would be fired on the spot once her mother or father found out. However, the noise she heard next…was terrifying.

"AHHHHHHHH!..." A woman cried out and Pacifica knew that screaming voice…It was her mother.

"What's going on? There's no way Mother would be this frightened by something breaking. She could always get another whatever it is." Pacifica said as she got up and opened the door to look down from her floor.

Blood was everywhere and she saw her mother lying on the ground lifelessly. Without a second thought Pacifica rushed back into her room and locked the door…

.

.

.

 **An hour earlier…**

Sean was waiting outside for his sister and his father but it was taking a while. Both needed their father to drive them to the Northwest Manor since their limo driver went home for the night. However, inside the Alan mansion was its own nightmare as Jessica failed to get her father's help…

.

.

.

"How dare you do this to us Jessica!?" Jessica's mother, Margret Alan, shouted as she slapped her daughter.

"We need to make the Northwests pay!" Jessica shouted back.

"So you try to blackmail your father with lies to get him to drive you to there mansion? He's your father for Christ's sakes! How could you say such slander about him lusting for you? If Jeffery was here he would-" Margret said until she noticed her daughter stabbed her gut with a knife…

"JEFFERY IS DEAD BECAUSE OF THE NORTHWEST BITCH! AND I WON'T LET YOU STOP MY REVENGE!" Jessica shouted as she snapped.

Margret fell to the floor and was crawling towards the door but died before she could even reach the frame. Suddenly, William busted through and saw his wife was murdered and his daughter was holding the knife…

"M-M-Margret! HOW DARE YOU!?" William shouted as he picked up a lamp to attack Jessica but she pulled out a revolver and shot her father in the head. William then fell to his knees and then to the floor as he died.

Jessica was shaking but laughed as the bloodied hand which she stabbed her mother was holding the knife and her other hand was holding the gun that she took from her father's study. She was ready for more bloodshed but she knew she needed her brother's help to bypass the security cameras. So Jessica wiped off the blood with a wet rag in the bathroom before she left the mansion but before she left she took her father's car keys…

"What happened? I heard a gunshot go off!" Sean said.

"It was nothing lets go." Jessica said as she opened her father's car door and both of them got in.

.

.

.

Once Jessica and Sean arrived, Sean pulled out his laptop and did some hacker work in the Northwest mainframe. After a few mins, he was able to not only jam the cell phone signals going in or going out but also found where the power was. Jessica and Sean then sneaked to the back and was ready to kill the Northwest family.

"Alright Sean you go in and take care of the bitch's parents and I'll cut the power once you've done your part. I want Pacifica terrified before we end her fucking life!" Jessica said and Sean nodded as both the siblings smiled sadistically.

Sean then busted through a window and went in with a machete in hand. Once he got to the main hall he overheard Mr. Mrs. Northwest arguing about something and hid behind a giant plant once Priscilla pushed open the living room door that was connected to the main hall.

"I say we send her to New York like we originally planned! I will not have our failure daughter go back to that school again so she can just rebel with that Pines boy!" Priscilla said until she noticed Sean and before she could react he quickly swung with all his strength and cut Priscilla's leg. The pain was so bad, she fell to the ground as blood poured out faster than she screamed.

"PRISCILLA!" Preston shouted as he quickly tried running to her aid but Sean quickly closed the doors with him inside to kill Preston.

"P….res…ton…" Priscilla said as she gave her last breath and died from the fast blood loss from her leg.

Pacifica saw this from upstairs then rushed back in her room and quickly locked her door. She didn't know what to do since she didn't have a phone because her father took away her service. Suddenly, the lights went out and Pacifica didn't know what was going on. Her heart was racing at the thought of she might be in a middle of a robbery and the intruders killed her mother and possibly her father.

Suddenly, Pacifica heard footsteps down her hallway and doors being bashed in like someone was searching…With no other options she hid in her closet unable to do anything else. She couldn't leave her room because whomever was searching the mansion room by room would surly kill her. So she prayed for the one person that she loved most in her heart to save her…Dipper.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile back at the Mystery Shack…**

Dipper laid in bed while whirling something in his hand. He was thinking about what Stan said and he couldn't believe he won't help Pacifica in her situation. Sure that bastard Jeffery was dead and Catharine was gone but Pacifica's parents were the real demons here. If they didn't try forcing Pacifica into a marriage she didn't want, Pacifica wouldn't been nearly killed twice. Mabel wouldn't been rapped, no one would have died, Pacifica would have lived a somewhat normal life, and Dipper wouldn't have to worry about her safety... However, he was worrying about this now and he felt like he had to do something…

Dipper got up and put the thing he had in his pocket. He then walked outside but made sure he didn't make too much noise to wake up Stan. His plan was to get to the Northwest Manor and get Pacifica out of that nightmare. Dipper got to Stan's car as he planned on driving it up to the Northwest Manor since it would be faster than walking. However, once he opened and got in the car he forgot the most important thing…

"Damn it! I forgot the keys." Dipper said in frustration.

"Looking for these?" Mabel said outside the car and Dipper quickly got out.

"M-Mabel! This….This isn't what it looks like!" Dipper panicked as he was afraid Mabel was going to rat him out to Stan.

"Here." Mabel said as she handed Dipper the keys.

"Why?" Dipper asked.

"Because…I want to save her too. Now go. I'll buy you time in case Grunkle Stan wakes up." Mabel said as she hugged Dipper and Dipper hugged her back.

"Thank you Mabel. I owe you." Dipper whispered.

"You have no idea." Mabel said as the two broke from the hug.

Dipper then got in and put the car in neutral then walked it many yards away before he started it so Stan wouldn't hear it. Mabel then walked back inside with hope Dipper will succeed as a smile formed on her face knowing Dipper truly does love Pacifica and will do anything for her.

.

.

.

Dipper started up the highway at a fast speed to try to get to the Northwest Manor quickly so he can get Pacifica and driver her far away from her parents and away from her nightmare once and for all. He was determined to do this because in his heart something was telling him Pacifica was in danger. However, little did Dipper know…was how much danger Pacifica really was in…

Once Dipper arrived, he parked Stan's car in a nearby bush that was big enough to block the site of the car in case someone was nearby. However, Dipper noticed once he got out that the whole estate was dark. It was like the Northwests forgot to pay their electric bill or something but Dipper knew they were too rich for that to ever happen. The more and more Dipper thought about it, the more suspicious of what's really going on plagued Dipper's thoughts and heart.

Dipper knew he couldn't use the front door so he planned on sneaking in. He had to find Pacifica and get her out because he was starting to get a bad feeling about this. He pulled out his phone in case it would ring or he would need to call the police but he noticed the phone signal was gone which was weird…

"What the hell?" Dipper said as he noticed a window was smashed. He then saw it led to the main hall from the back.

When Dipper went in through the window and walked in further, he started hearing splashing noises from his feet and what he saw was massive amounts of blood he was walking in. Dipper began to panic especially when he saw the body of the Priscilla Northwest laying there in blood also. Dipper felt like he was ready to throw up from the smell and the sight but he kept his impulse in and recollected himself.

"What the fuck is going on!? How did she die?" Dipper said as he walked into the living room and then found Preston's body in the fire place burning.

"Shit…This…is crazy." Dipper said as backed up and decided to leave the living room. He needed to find Pacifica and he prayed that she was alright.

"I gotta find Pacifica." Dipper said as he quickly made his way towards the doors but then he was stopped by Sean as he smacked Dipper with a hard right fist.

"Well now…I didn't think I would be seeing you here Pines!" Sean spat.

"Do I fucking know you?" Dipper asked as he held his face from Sean's hit.

"Oh heavens no. I'm a freshmen in our school so we don't have any classes together. However, what we do have in common is my older brother….Jeffery ALAN!" Sean shouted as he pulled out his machete and charged at Dipper…

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile upstairs…**

Pacifica's breathing got heavier and heavier as she heard the noise from down the hall but now it's in her room searching thoroughly. Pacifica didn't know what to do as she was afraid of whoever seaching was going to find her soon. Suddenly, Pacifica's feet touched something on the floor of the closet and when she looked down she saw an air vent just big enough for her.

Without a second thought Pacifica opened up the air vent but it made a loud noise which the intruder heard and went straight for Pacifica. When Jessica opened the door, she saw the air vent was being closed.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Jessica shouted as she shot the air vent with her father's revolver twice. However, neither bullets hit Pacifica as she slid down the air vent until she stopped at a curved part of the vent…

"Fuck! That hurt…but I better get a move on before whoever that was follows me." Pacifica said to herself as she crawled her way through the narrow vent.

Suddenly, Pacifica saw a fan going at a fast pace that was in front of her and on the other side was the Northwest basement. Pacifica knew if she could get into the basement she could find a way out because the basement was near an exit of the mansion…

With all her might, Pacifica tried to hit the fan so it would break and hopefully stop. Suddenly the floor of the vent was being shot through a few more times from Jessica's revolver.

"Pacifica…I have one more bullet and it has your name on it." Jessica said in a creepy tone.

" _J-Jessica! Why the fuck is she here!? Is it because of Jeffery being dead? I have nothing to do with his death so why is she trying to kill me!?"_ Pacifica thought as sweat was rolling down her face as she tried to control her breathing so Jessica couldn't find her.

"Come out Pacifica…I just want you to die. I promise it will be quick…However, if you don't come out I'm going to take this knife I got here and cut you slowly until you beg for death!" Jessica hissed as she was starting to get impatient.

"J-Jessica! What are you doing!?" Pacifica shouted from within the vent.

"So you are in there. Good…" Jessica said as she was checking the revolver and made sure the last bullet was ready.

"Why are you trying to kill me!? I didn't do anything to you." Pacifica said.

"Oh but you have….I'm the oldest of the three siblings of the Alan family but I felt terrible that I couldn't protect my little Jeffery. He was my world until that bitch, Catharine, killed him but since she is behind bars…I'm just making due with the other bitch that was a throne in his ass and mine." Jessica said as she aimed the gun ready to fire once she got a good idea where Pacifica was in the vent.

"Jessica. I told your family and mine that I didn't want to marry him. He was abusive and he tried to rape me. He raped Mabel and hurt her brother along with their great uncle. Jeffery was a psychopath and he needed to be stopped." Pacifica said.

"Do you think I care about any of that horse shit?! If you would have married him, none of that nonsense would have happened, our families would still be alive, and we wouldn't be here right now. All this has happened because of your selfishness!" Jessica yelled as she shot the support on the vent and it came crashing down with Pacifica hurt from it.

"Good. Now it's time to get real personal." Jessica said in a dark tone as she put away the revolver in her back pocket and then pulled out her knife.

"J-Jessica stop!" Pacifica said as she tried to get up but her ankle was sprained.

"Oh I won't stop Pacifica. I'm just getting started!" Jessica shouted as she stabbed Pacifica in the shin and she cried out in pain from Jessica's knife being deep inside of her.

"Don't worry. I'll make this last…" Jessica said wiping the blood off the knife on Pacifica trembling face…

.

.

.

 **Back upstairs…**

Dipper swung and hit Sean in the face which knocked him down. Dipper then tried to talk to Sean to make him stop...

"Dude stop! I don't know why you are trying to kill me because of your brother but I'm not the one who killed him." Dipper shouted.

"Oh but you were the one that fucked up his marriage with Pacifica. If it weren't for your dumbass getting in the way, my family would be partnered right now with the Northwests! But they died and it's all your fucking fault!" Sean shouted.

"What are you talking about!?" Dipper demanded.

"I wanted to be the future of my family's legacy but that all ended because you intervened and my father didn't want us associating with the Northwests anymore. Now he's dead because he refused to help get our revenge against the Northwests!" Sean shouted.

"You are not making sense! You blame me because your father didn't want you to be around the Northwests anymore? Are you fucking stupid?! Jeffery did this to your family not me! He tried to rape Pacifica and I got blamed for it. I protected Pacifica like a real man would and stopped your fucking brother from taking advantage of Pacifica! To make matters worse, he hurt not only me but my great uncle too and he raped my sister! JEFFERY DESEVERED DEATH!" Dipper shouted which triggered Sean's rage again and charged at Dipper once again with the machete.

Dipper tried dodging Sean's attacks by using the furniture but every now and then the blade was able to reach Dipper's flesh a few times. However, when Dipper slipped and lost balance, he fell and Sean jumped over the couch and swung the machete. The blade cut Dipper's face very badly and blood poured from his cheek.

"Like that bitch!? I'm going to have extra fucking fun cutting your ass up!" Sean shouted as he raised the blade to cut Dipper again. However, next to Dipper on the floor was a lamp and he grabbed just in time before Sean's next attack then smashed it on the side of his head.

"FUCK!" Sean shouted as the lamp made him bleed while he fell to the floor.

Dipper saw Sean dropped the machete and he picked up before Sean got to it. Dipper felt the need to stop Sean like he was fighting Jeffery all over again but this time…it was deadlier…

" _Pant…Pant…_ Time to…end this." Dipper said as he saw Sean shaking and on the ground backing up from seeing Dipper had his machete…

"N-Now let's not be too h-hasty now. I-I was only kidding. P-P-Please d-don't k-kill me!" Sean begged as Dipper slowly advanced in a blind rage.

"You fucking Alans are worst! You all are a disease…A FUCKING DISEASE!" Dipper shouted as he thrusted the machete and the blow was so strong the blade went through Sean's head and it stuck into the floor with blood pouring down the blade.

After a few moments of calming down, Dipper finally realized what he had done. Yes he was angry and yes he thought of the Alans like a plague like…but that didn't change the fact that he just killed someone…

"W-What have I…" Dipper said as his hands shook with the blood on them. He stayed that way until he heard a scream and it sounded like Pacifica.

"P-Pacifica!" Dipper yelled in a panic as he ran out of the living room because Pacifica needed help and this was no time to dwell on what he had done.

.

.

.

Dipper ran down the stairs that lead to the basement of the Northwest Manor. He stopped though when he was close and saw Jessica stabbing Pacifica. He had to do something otherwise Pacifica was going to die.

"H-Hey! Over here!" Dipper yelled and Jessica noticed as she stopped her torcher on Pacifica.

"Well well. Look who it is…" Jessica said while holding up the knife with blood on her face.

"You wanna know something!? I killed that piece of shit brother of yours!" Dipper shouted.

"Jeffery died from Catharine dumbass." Jessica retorted.

"Not that brother you dumb bitch!" Dipper shouted.

"…Sean. Stay right there Pacifica…I'll finish you once I kill your little boy-bitch friend." Jessica said in a dark tone as she began to chase Dipper upstairs. However, as soon as Jessica got out of the basement she didn't see Dipper…

"You can't fucking hide from me!" Jessica shouted as she rushed down the hallway trying to find Dipper but he was behind the basement door the whole time and once the coast was clear, Dipper went back down the basement…

"P-Pacifica!" Dipper yelled in a panic as he rushed to her aid.

"Dipper…" Pacifica said in pain as he saw she was cut and stabbed all over her legs and arms.

"We need to get out of here." Dipper said as he helped her up but she could only walk on one leg while holding onto Dipper for support because of the other leg's ankle was sprained.

"My…leg." Pacifica said and Dipper noticed she had lost a lot of blood too so he put her softly back down.

"Don't worry." Dipper said he took off his shirt and ripped it up in pieces to bandage what he could and then lifted her on his back.

"I know the way out. Take a left once we get back upstairs." Pacifica weakly said but Dipper heard her.

"Alright." Dipper said as he walked out but it was a struggle since he had to carry Pacifica while being injured himself. However, Dipper ignored his own pain as best as he could and used every muscle he could muster to get Pacifica out…

.

.

.

Dipper finally made it upstairs from the basement but once he turned left and went down the hall, he could hear Jessica in the distance…

"Dipper…Where are you?…" Jessica called which made both his and Pacifica's heart race with fear.

"We need to get out of here!" Pacifica whispered.

"Yeah." Dipper replied as he walked quietly down the hallway.

Suddenly, Dipper saw the exit and was relieved. He was glad they were able to escape….until he saw the knife in his gut…

"Now where do you think you are going?" Jessica said from next to him as she ripped out the knife and Dipper fell to the ground while holding his stabbed belly but also drop Pacifica too.

"Good. You both are here. I'm going to make sure you suffer and the best way is for me to make you watch as I slowly kill the bitch…" Jessica said as she now turned her attention to a very frightened Pacifica.

"S-Stop!" Dipper shouted but fell on deaf ears as Jessica was now over Pacifica.

Dipper then saw Jessica had dropped her revolver. He quickly picked it up hoping it had bullets but unfortunately it didn't. He then threw the gun and it hit the back of Jessica's head.

"FUCK! YOU BASTARD! DIE!" Jessica said as she turned to kill Dipper instead but she was tripped by Pacifica and dropped her knife.

Pacifica wasted no time as she quickly grabbed the knife and repeatedly stabbed Jessica in the face over and over again!...

"DIE DIE DIE FUCKING DIEEEEEEEE!" Pacifica shouted as blood went everywhere. However, Pacifica kept up her rampage even after Jessica was dead.

Dipper grabbed his gut and crawled over to Pacifica. With his other arm he then wrapped it around her to make her stop as she cried from the massacre…

"It…is over…Pacifica." Dipper struggled to say as they both were injured, weak, drained of blood, and tired. However, right now…Dipper and Pacifica were just sitting on the bloody floor hugging as it was finally over…

.

.

.

Dawn broke…and with it a new day. Police, paramedics, and Dipper's relatives arrived to Dipper and Pacifica's aid. Once Dipper was stable and gave his statements to the police along with Pacifica, he then walked over to her.

Stan wanted to protest and yell at Dipper but knew that he really loved Pacifica to go to great lengths to rescue her from that nightmare she went through last night. Stan gave in and let Dipper be with Pacifica even if she was a Northwest. However, Stan knew she was nothing like her parents and Dipper was the first person to see that…

"Pacifica…" Dipper said simply as he sat on the stretcher inside the ambulance next to Pacifica. Luckily, the paramedics gave Dipper and Pacifica a moment before she had to go to the hospital.

"The police said this was all self-defense and neither of us will be charged for killing the Alan siblings. I wanted my parent's gone…but I didn't think it would happen this way…" Pacifica said as she was lost in the thought.

"For what it's worth…I'm glad you are free now and you won't be hurt anymore." Dipper said softly as he placed a hand on Pacifica's hand and she grabbed it back.

"Yes…but…what should I do now…?" Pacifica said now lost about her place in the world.

"Well…I guess it's time to rebuild once you are healed." Dipper said.

"What's to rebuild? I'm still haunted by memories Dipper… As long as I carry the name Northwest I feel like my nightmare will never be over…" Pacifica said while looking deep in Dipper's eyes as tears formed.

"Well I don't know if it will help…but if you'll have me, I'll help make new and better memories for you and…" Dipper said as he pulled out something out of his pocket and placed it in Pacifica's hand.

"You can change your name to something else if you want too." Dipper said with a smile as he revealed in Pacifica's hand a ring.

"D-Dipper!?" Pacifica said in shock while looking at the ring.

"Pacifica…will you marry me?" Dipper asked as both smiled with tears.

Suddenly, Pacifica grabbed Dipper by the check and pressed his lips to hers and she agreed. In her heart it was over….the end of Pacifica's nightmare.

 **THE END….**

 **AN: Hahahahahaha. I know I'm going to get so many bad reviews because I ended it too quickly but I just felt this fanfic should be short instead of lengthily. Please forgive me and I hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you and farewell. Until next time…BYE.**


End file.
